


Trinity

by Claire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Peter has two mates, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter sits at the bottom of the bed, watching the two of them as they sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trinity

Peter sits at the bottom of the bed, watching the two of them as they sleep. There's a shaft of moonlight coming into the room through the open drapes, illuminating the way Derek's leg is over Chris' thigh, the way they're interlinked, even in sleep. And there are times Peter can't believe that they're here, that _he's_ here. That after everything that's happened, after the blood and the fire and the history, they still managed to, finally, make it work.

Chris was the start of it, the untouchable hunter that Peter wanted so badly, back when he was a mass of hormones and emotions and it seemed like everything was a battle with Talia. She'd been his sister, but after their parents had died, she'd acted more like his mother. And Peter had rebelled. In every action and every word, he'd rebelled and, at the time, Chris Argent had just been the icing on the cake.

They'd met in secret, in motels on the edge of town that Chris paid for by the hour, and Peter had revelled in it. He'd go back home after each assignation, drenched in Chris' scent. Drenched in gun oil and wolfsbane and come, and every part of him screaming out that he'd just fucked a hunter. And no matter what Talia said, no matter what she threatened him with, Peter refused to stop seeing Chris.

I like it when he fucks me, he'd said. I like it when he jerks off onto me so I smell of him, he'd said. He'd said everything he could to annoy Talia, to get under her skin. Everything but the truth that was buzzing through his body.

He's my mate, he never said. Because even though Peter knew what Chris was to him, it felt wrong, incomplete. And he'd thought it was because Chris was a hunter, because his wolf was unhappy at the thought of being mated to someone who'd been trained to kill his kind from the moment they could walk.

It wasn't until later that Peter had known. That the incompleteness wasn't because Chris was his mate, but because Chris wasn't his _only_ mate.

The knowledge about Derek had come later. Peter had always known that there was something about his nephew that drew him in, but it wasn't until that night that Peter had realised what it was.

The thing about growing up in a pack was that Peter learned very early on that there were things he shouldn't listen in to if he ever wanted to be able to look certain members of his family in the eyes ever again. He ignored the sounds of pleasure, both from individuals and from couples, each time he heard them. Ignored the smell of come that was ingrained on some of their skins. And then there was Derek.

Derek, whose room was next to Peter's. Derek, who jerked off every night. Derek, whose lips wrapped around Peter's name even as his fingers wrapped around his cock. And Peter found his body answering. The first time he heard Derek moan his name, Peter's cock hardened in response, his entire body singing with the call of _mate_ and _mine_.

The very next day Talia had taken him into her office, told him that Derek had come to her, had told her that Peter was his mate. She'd forbidden it. Had expressly told Peter that a wolf who spread for a hunter was in no way a suitable mate for her son.

And with his sister's words, he'd been denied both his mates. One by the power of his alpha, and one by the power of their families, as Chris had left him to marry another hunter and continue his lineage.

He doesn't know what Talia had said to Derek, still doesn't know. All he knows is that Derek never mentioned it to him, never said what they both knew to be true.

"It doesn't matter," Derek murmured once, as his hands crept down to Peter's jeans, Peter leaning back against Chris' chest. "Not anymore."

And Peter supposes it doesn't. Regardless of the words Talia had whispered in her son's ear, they're all here now. Regardless of the blood that's been spilled and the fire that burned them all, in its own way. They got through it and came out the other side. Maybe not unscathed, but certainly unbroken. Anchored. Bonded. Mated.

A sound draws Peter's attention, and he looks up to meet Chris' eyes.

"Come back to bed," Chris says quietly, his low tone an attempt not to wake Derek up. It doesn't work.

"Peter?" Derek squints at him. "Why aren't you in bed?" The words are soft, slurred, Derek not fully awake.

"Just thinking," Peter replies.

"Think later. Sleep now," comes Derek's answer.

Chris just looks at him, and Peter knows that there'll be questions coming in the morning. He knows that Chris will ask him if everything is okay, and Peter will tell him yes. Because it is. Because he's _happy_. After everything that's happened, Peter is happy.

Crawling back up the bed, Peter pushes his way in between Chris and Derek until he's settled between them. And surrounded by his mates, he lets sleep take him.


End file.
